


Waiting for Chloe

by Theryyx



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Gay, Love, Neighbors, chloes neighborhood, chloes room, fall - Freeform, just normal life, price house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 05:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17822897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theryyx/pseuds/Theryyx
Summary: just a simple, loving, short, having a normal life story :) enjoy





	Waiting for Chloe

Rachels POV:

I waiting at the Stairs from Chloes House until she came back from Work, I look arround and watch the more or less people who live here. Chloes house is not really the prettiest but I dont care about that, I see how David works on the house sometimes. I check my Phone open Instagram and Facebook, like a few gay stuff posts and punk stuff and write my Dad that I waiting now for Chloe and im okay, thankfully its a warm fall day and its not so cold, I wear a grey jeans with a hole on the right tight, sneakers and a purple pullover with a heart necklece Chloe giftet me for my 19th Birthday this year. I look arround and a middel age lady cross the Price house and start talking with me "oh so you moust know the famiy who lifes here very well and alse there daughter" she say to me looks like the Price/Madsen family is not so welcome here "yeah I know there daughter pretty well" I say and touch the neckless "yeah I can see, you are here very often, nearly everyday" the woman say to me "we are close" I say simple and hope she dont ask more. "Okay I have to go it was a nice talk lady" she say and walks away. That was wierd I think, why watch Chloes neighbors them so well and I look again arround. I check my Phone and it says 04:47 pm Chloe moust be here every minute, I hear the door open and look back, its Joyce who is ready for her Diner shift, I stand quickly up from the stairs.

"Oh Rachel you dont have to do this. Its glad to see you, I tought you and Chloe would come togehter." Joyce say lovley "No not today, after school I went home and now I wait here for her and its nice to see you too" I say "You dont want wait inside until Chloe comes?" she ask "No its okay, she arrive every minute and I talked with your neighbors, very intressting" I say a little to funny, Joyce dont look so happy anymore. "Listen  Rachel, you dont have to belive everything the people here talk, we know they dont like us as much they did before William you know. Also the Chloe and David things before you show up" Joyce say sad, I take her by her shoulder and say "Joyce I knew you all since almoust 5 years, its okay and I also lern some things from Chloe with the "I dont care" route, you really have no worries to have" I say calmly, Joyce let out a little smile and say "Thanks Rachel sometimes I forget how understanding you and youre Family are, anyway have a nice day and dont get into much trouble" I smile and say goodbye and Joyce heading to the dinner.

I sit back at the Stairs and 5 minutes later I see Chloes truck, she park it outsside from the garage, I walk over to her and already smile at her she walks out and I give her a big welcome hug. "You waitng long?" she ask me and we walking to the housedoor "No it was okay, I talked to a neighbor and with you mom" I say, Chloe open the house door and we walk in, we both take off our shoes and we walk in the Kitchen. "You are also want something?" Chloe ask me and I see shes hungry as hell "No thanks babe" I say to her. After Chloe eating and we grap some Chips and drinks we are in her room and I search random things on her Computer "Hey I just get to shower, be right back" she say, I get up from the Chair and give her a kiss, finally I think. "and you better came back naked" I say jokley, Chloe just roll her eyes and is gone. After my  searching random things on the internet time is over I grap the Chips and sit me on Chloes bed my legs are crossed, I start thinking how happy I am that Chloe found a Job at Arcadia Bays mechanic store and how hot she looks in her work uniform, that her Boss is soo nice, he let allow her to wear her beanie at work, also that its no problem wehn I spent the afternoon there just to be arround at my girlfriend or having lunch with her, really all was perfect, my last Blackwell year is over next year and Chloe and I looking already for flats arround here.

Chloe is Back from her shower just wearing her black underwear "Come here" I say waving with my arm, she starts grinning and sit down next to me, I climb over her that Chloe is sitting in between my legs, I start kissing her and hug her from behind, she looks over me smile at me and give me a kiss, I rest my head on her shoulder and hug her tightly, she has her hands on my arms and Chloe say to me "I love you soo much Rachel" "Not as much as I do Chloe" I say lovley back and give her another kiss, the rest of the afternoon we spent in Chloes room.


End file.
